I'll Lay you Down
by CrazyCabernet
Summary: One-shot Fiyeraba songfic to one of my favorite songs on Adam's new album, "Nirvana."


**AN: Ok, so as some of you might know, Adam Lambert released his second album, "Trespassing," several months ago, and I've been planning on doing one-shot Fiyerabas for a few of the songs. So, here's the first one! This is one of my FAVORITE songs on the album, I like to use it as a lullaby because...Oh, god, you just have to listen to it to understand!**

**ANYWAY, the song is called _Nirvana, _and Adam actually wrote it as a lullaby for his boyfriend Sauli with the message, "A lullaby for my love." He's such a sweetheart! *squeals even louder and longer than Gali is capable of* 3 3 3  
**

* * *

Fiyero looked up as his girlfriend came into class and took the seat next to him. "Hey," he said. She smiled at him tiredly. "Hey yourself," she countered. He frowned. "You alright, Fae? You don't look so hot, you feel okay?"  
"Mmm..." she said.

He shot a questioning glance at Glinda, who was seated right behind the green girl. "She had trouble sleeping last night," the blonde said. "Kept having dreams about her mom. Happens every now and then, she'll be fine." Fiyero glanced at Elphaba again, only to find that she was half-asleep with her chin resting in her hand. "If you say so," he said doubtfully.

* * *

Over the next few days, Elphaba didn't seem to get any better. She kept having dreams about her mother, and with every dream, she lost just that much more sleep. The circles under her eyes were really starting to worry him, so Fiyero decided to try and do something about it.

When she came to his dorm room one Saturday, he already had his guitar tuned, and Elphaba frowned in confusion when she saw it in his hand as she came in. "Fiyero," she said, "what are you doing with that?"

He pulled her onto the couch and kissed her. "Since you've been having so much trouble sleeping lately," he said when they pulled apart, "I decided to see if I could help, so I wrote you a lullaby."

She smiled. "You didn't have to do that, love," she said. "I know," he replied. "But I did it anyway." She laughed. "You wanna hear it?"  
"I'd love to."

She settled into a comfortable position and smiled as he played the first few notes. When he started singing, his voice made her heart soar, just like it always did. She closed her eyes and let the sound of her boyfriend's voice envelope her as her muscles relaxed and her mind went numb until she was aware of his voice and nothing else.

_"When the stars are too cold,  
Frozen over the glow  
On the edge of the night,  
We can be their light;_

_So give me more than your touch,  
And give yourself to the rush;  
Just keep holding my hand  
As we're taking off,  
I know where we'll land_

_We can escape to a higher plane;  
In Nirvana stay,  
Where the dreamers lay;  
I'll lay you down, lay you down,  
Safe on a higher plane;  
In Nirvana stay,  
Where the dreamers lay,  
I'll lay you down, lay you down_

_Through the dark there's a way,  
There's a love, there's a place  
Where we don't have to hide,  
We can dream all night;_

_So follow me through the sky,  
And watch the oceans collide;  
Just keep holding my hand  
As we're taking off,  
I know where we'll land_

_We can escape to a higher plane;  
In Nirvana stay,  
Where the dreamers lay;  
I'll lay you down, lay you down,  
Safe on a higher plane;  
In Nirvana stay,  
Where the dreamers lay,  
I'll lay you down, lay you down_

_Oh, we don't need any diamonds or gold;  
Watch the mystic and cryptic unfold  
As we fly..._

_We can escape to a higher plane;  
In Nirvana stay,  
Where the dreamers lay;  
I'll lay you down, lay you down,  
Safe on a higher plane;  
In Nirvana stay,  
Where the dreamers lay,  
I'll lay you down, lay you down  
I'll lay you down, lay you down  
I'll lay you down, lay you down  
I'll lay you down, lay you down..."_

As the last notes from the guitar faded, Fiyero felt something land softly on his shoulder. He looked down and smiled. He set his guitar down, leaning it against the side of the couch, and put both arms around his girlfriend, kissing the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, Fae."

* * *

**AN: I'll probably have the one for _Outlaws of Love_ up next since it's already in the works, or maybe _Better Than I Know Myself._  
**

**SPEAKING of _Better Than I Know Myself, _he released that one as a single several months before the album's release, and before it came out on iTunes, he put out an official music video for it on YouTube. For those who don't know, Adam doesn't do videos for all of his songs. When he's got an album coming out, he'll do videos for a select few songs on it, usually only one or two, and that'll be it. For the "Trespassing" album, that song was _Better Than I Know Myself._  
**

******Anyway, that video is EPIC. If you haven't watched, GO DO IT RIGHT NOW. Not only are there two separate Adams for the majority of the video (twice the sexiness!), but one of them has VAMPIRE GOLD EYES.**  


****** It ends with Adam walking down the street and as the ending notes play, it zooms in on his face and focuses on his eyes, and the one on the left is gold, and the one on the right is blue, and then it fades out.  
**

******THEY MERGED INTO ONE ADAM ASLKGJWVOD;KVFLSDJOFLKA  
**

******GO WATCH THE VIDEO NOW, BEFORE I HAVE TO DO BAD THINGS TO YOU!  
**


End file.
